


如果有一天世界变成了abo(49)

by Anonymous



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Episode: e14 (陈情令 | The Untamed), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 。。。





	如果有一天世界变成了abo(49)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bjyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjyx/gifts).

肖战跟王一博回到了酒店才想起王一博在后台说过的事儿，

而且是在王一博去洗澡之后，他百般无聊趴着玩手机玩到一半才想了起来。

…卧槽，吾命休矣！

之前只经历过一次这种事的肖赞觉得有点不妙。

虽然上一次并没有给他留下什么不好的印象，甚至还挺舒服的。但…是人都会害羞，肖战也不例外。

被人从里到外磨得酥软，一寸寸都被覆着薄茧略有些粗糙的指腹抚过，麻麻得痒。

omega的身体很奇怪，很敏感，被王一博随便一碰都会情动，一情动，后面就自然而然做好了准备。

肖战被刚洗完澡的王一博俯身吻住的时候都还在紧张，明明只是唇贴着唇摩挲，干涩到略略起皮的唇肉毫无间隙地贴紧，轻蹭，被抿住吮吸。

王一博小心翼翼控制着信息素的释放，恰好控制在能让肖战冷静不会太过紧张的量。他耐心确认了一遍信息素无误之后，这才探舌卷起对方上翘的唇珠，以牙尖碾过，含进唇里啵了一口。

“战哥，你别太紧张…你一紧张我就紧张，弄疼你了怎么办。”王一博贴着肖战的脸蹭了蹭，声音压得很低很轻。

肖战耳尖已经红了，他抿着嘴将腿缩了缩，犹豫道：“那我们…不做呗？”

王一博：“……”

王一博：“是你在做梦还是我在做梦？”

肖战委屈地把脑袋低下去了。

王一博安抚一样捧着他脸蛋又轻轻啄了几口，这才慢慢伸手试探着解开肖战浴袍的带子。

肖战身上很热，还泛着些湿意，大抵是洗完了澡没擦干时残留的。王一博小心翼翼贴着他心口浅吻，垂眸感受薄薄皮肤下砰砰的心跳。他顿了顿，唇像右稍稍移动，缓缓碾过胸口一寸寸肌肤，留下炙热又滚烫的痕迹。

然后他探舌覆上了肖战早因为冷空气而微微挺翘的乳尖，湿热的舌苔蜷起，将小小的肉粒裹在唇间轻吮，舌尖抵着奶缝，一点点又一点点舔开。

“嗯……”肖战泪眼朦胧地眯着眼睛，泛粉的足趾微微曲起，揪皱了床单。

好像有细细的电流顺着王一博炽热的舌尖一路攀到他的大脑，舒服到肖战呼吸略略急促，他急切地伸手覆在王一博脸侧，轻轻摁压，似乎在催促让他把那块软肉舔咬到红肿软烂，一点欢爱都承受不起为止。

王一博低低笑了一声，在乳尖处轻轻啾了一口：“乖乖，过会儿再来疼你。”

肖战拧着眉心，脸已经渡上了一层红：“…你别说话了！王一博！”

“在说实话。”王一博弯着眸，肩膀微颤，似乎心情好得不行。下一秒他便伸手将肖战两腿轻轻掰开，指腹揉摁着肖战大腿内侧一处软肉，流连向下。

王一博又垂颔，以鼻尖轻轻碰了下那处鼓起的小帐篷，问道，“哥，要不要我给你口？”

“……啊…？？”肖战迷糊了，觉得自己一定是太害羞了导致大脑无法思考，抖了半天也没“啊”出个所以然来。

王一博见他这样就觉得好笑得不行，当下也不指望肖战能给他个回答了：“不说我就当你要了。”说罢，王一博启齿咬着肖战内裤的边沿，轻轻朝下褪去。

他仰首，吻了吻挺翘的顶端，然后探舌轻轻舐过柱身，任凭肖战猛然急促的惊喘在耳边炸响。

“别…啊、不用…不用的…一博……”肖战终于反应过来了，可为时已晚，性器被又湿又热的舌苔舔舐的感觉舒服得不行，他连大腿肌肉都绷紧了，眼眶通红，动都不敢动。

这样的画面太过淫秽，眼睁睁目睹爱人猩红的舌贴着那东西舔弄品尝的画面…足以让肖战崩溃了。

但是他又该死得觉得舒服，尤其是王一博松开牙关将顶端吮进唇肉间碾过的时候，酥麻一路顺着脊骨，一寸寸卸了他所有力气，软绵绵地任由王一博摆弄。

肖战就连求饶都变得黏黏糊糊起来：“一博…一博、松嘴…啊…、直…直接做就好了……”

王一博对他的要求视而不见，以舌尖抵着顶端铃口轻戳，而后缓缓将近乎半根柱身含进嘴里，重重吮了一口。

肖战顿时失了力气，就连坐着都做不到，靠着床板向下滑了些，却意外让性器挤进了口腔更深处。

“呜……！”肖战觉得自己快疯了，大脑都被这样刺激的感觉搅成了一团浆糊。性器完完全全被对方的湿软黏腻的口腔裹紧，软舌挤压着柱身，唇齿蠕动着将顶端泌出的清液吮去，咽入腹中。

肖战感觉好像身体有哪里变得不对了，但他已经完全没有时间思考了。

王一博将性器含到最深，抵着喉口轻缩喉间软肉。肖战被激得一颤，腰部弓起，唇里溢出一声软糯到极致的呻吟。

他就这么被王一博舔射了。

肖战蜷着身躯，用手把脸捂得紧紧的，死都不让王一博看一眼。

王一博咽下口中浊液，指腹擦拭着唇角，低低一笑：“战哥，别害羞啊，这还什么都没开始呢。”

他俯身在肖战手背上落下一吻。

随即他伸手掰开肖战两瓣饱满绵软的臀肉，露出内里藏着的已经湿得不行的地方。那里早就因情动而流出了一股股水液。方才肖战察觉的不对劲，大抵就是因为他不知道自己后头出水了。

王一博垂眸，笑道：“哇哦，战哥…你湿透了啊。”

肖战崩溃一样低吟一声：“…王一博！你还是闭嘴吧你！”


End file.
